The Kiryu Twin Stories
by The Pocky Machine
Summary: Each story is about the Kiryu Twins! Different than Kiryu Family Stories. Chapter One is up! What happens when a hot visitor visits the Kiryu Household? Contains some coarse language. Please review :3


**"Oh my God **

**Becky,**

**Look at her butt."**

* * *

><p>Mom told us to stay in our rooms. She had "official" buisness to do. Whatever, I'm pretty sure that I, Ichiru Kiryu, sexy beast, knows better then my mom. Like seriously.<p>

It was night and Zero, being a loser, was sleeping. I slammed open his door and gently woke him. Haha! Just kidding! I glomped that son of a bitch!

I had a running start and jumped on him. He made the sound that old people make when they walk, the "oomph!" sound. Only usually old people don't try to strangle you when you talk to them. Zero had his hands around my neck.

"What's wrong with you!"

I rolled my eyes and gave him a cute pout. He glared. "You don't wanna see me?"

He looked at his alarm clock. "It's three o'clock in the morning!"

I smacked his face. Suprised, he fell back onto his bed, his hands releasing my neck.I pinned his arms down and put my legs on either side of him, pinning him down.

"I'm not into incest." he said flatly.

"First of all, you are, and second of all, that's not what I'm doing!"

"Coulda fooled me"

"Shut up! You gotta see what's downstairs!"

"What's downstairs?"

"You gotta see!" I said urgently.

He sighed. "Alright..."

I got off from on top of him. Then I rolled off his bed and started to crawl. I looked behind me and motioned Zero to follow me. He gave me a suspicous glare then got of all fours, as I had.

I crawled into our hallway, and turned the corner so could see our downstairs living room. The banister made it hard to see, but not impossible. I knew they couldn't see us from where they were. I pointed to what I wanted Zero to see.

Downstairs, sitting across my mother was a hot women. They had multiple manilla folders scattered around the coffee table, scribbing things down and talking occasionly. She had dark brown hair that curled at the bottom. It was shiny and silky and was medium length. She had big boobs, and a petite body. Her eyes were a reddish brown color. If only she wasn't wearing a old fashioned victorian dress.

"She kind of looks like mom"

"Never say that again." I said sharply.

She looked nothing like my mother, even though they had a similar body type, both around the same height too, I noticed. But my mother had light hair and eyes and wore regular dresses and clothing that didn't look like it was from the seventeen hundreds. And, obviously, I did not find my mother hot or sexy.

"Ichiru, you do know who that is, right?"

"Somebody I wish I could fu-"

"Juuri Kuran."

It got really quiet.

"No. Fucking. Way." I choked out.

He nodded. I resisted the urge to throw up. I found a three thousand year old vampire sexy? And Kaname's mother, no better. Haruka did well, I thought in slight disgust.

"Well, I'm going to get something to eat." said Zero, starting to walk downstairs.

I snapped out of my daze. Mom was gonna kill me if we disturbed them.

"No! Wait!" I screamed as I went running towards Zero. I tackled him.

Too bad he was on the stairs.

I was gonna fall! Holy crap! I clung onto Zero's shirt for my fucking life as we tumbled down the stairs. I figured if I was going down, he was gonna go down with me. We both slammed onto the floor at the bottom of the steps.

"WHY WOULD YOU DRAG ME WITH YOU?" he screamed.

I was focusing on him anyway. My mother and Juuri Kuran,also know as Sexy Babe, started at us. It was dead silently. My mother then stood up. I flinched.

Instead, she turned to Kuran.

"Thank you, we will discuss this further at a different time."

She nodded polietly and said something to low for us to hear. My mother then forced a smile. Kuran looked nervously between us and my mom. She mouthed 'Good luck'. Mom ushered her to the door.

What was Zero and I doing at this time? Still lying on the floor, but we were staring. I smirked.

"Nice ass" I said loudly.

My mother glared at me. Juuri laughed.

* * *

><p>Hope you liked it. I made this into it's own story because I didn't want to up to rating of Kiryu Family Stories. And I didn't want a story about Juri in the Kiryu Stories.<p>

Reviews are welcome! Flames welcomed also. :3


End file.
